


Thank You, Thank Me

by DenkiMemeLord



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cute Shiota Nagisa, First Time, Grinding, I LOVE THIS BOI OKAY?, Insecure Norita Yuuji, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Pining, Rare Pairings, chubby Yuuji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenkiMemeLord/pseuds/DenkiMemeLord
Summary: *Insert Falsely-guilty about my first fic in this fandom being porn here*This is good, I promise. *fingers crossed *





	Thank You, Thank Me

Yuji yawned, glancing around the crowded club. Light, shadows, smoke. Alcohol and cigarettes and sweat filled the musty air, laced with the almost imperceptible but undeniable smell of young cum, weaving itself into the surroundings with that fragile boldness that hid shame and loneliness. People came here to lose themselves, to be what they needed to be, which was nothing. They came (in every sense of that word) here in the hopes of breaking themselves, for the fear of being broken was worse than any pain. They flocked to this shady place, those who were disillusioned with wholeness.

He’d been one of them once. He wasn’t anymore.

He sighed, pushing himself to his feet off the barstool, drink in hand. _Why the hell am I even here?_ A heavy something bumped into his back, nearly making him fall. “Whoa, be careful there!” he cried, catching himself in time.

“Oh, I'm sorry, I was a little distrac- _Yuji?_ Is that you? _”_ The man was shorter than him by a few inches- not exactly unusual, given how tall he’d grown to be – but Yuji couldn’t quite place where he’d seen him before. Large blue eyes and a matching crop of short hair, a small nose and mouth, a slight feminine figure… “Nagisa?” he exclaimed, utterly shocked. It was no wonder he hadn’t recognized his old crush – after all, the first two times they’d met, he was disguised as a girl. “What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same question.” Mumbled Nagisa, clearly discomfited. “I got the impression that you’d stopped going to these places.”

Yuji flushed, embarrassed, feeling like he'd been caught breaking a promise of sorts. Which was bullshit – all he’d said was that he would stop smoking herb, and nothing beyond that. Why did Nagisa always give him this feeling, like she – _he -_ was someone more important than anyone in the world, that Yuji should be glad he was concerned about him? He knew it wasn’t on purpose, but still. That sort of feeling was only appropriate when one was a teenager with a crush, not in adulthood. “I can do what I like.” He said, rougher than he'd intended. “And if you’re so concerned, how come you’re here?”

“I’m looking for a student of mine.” Answered Nagisa calmly, eyes searching the crowd. “She really shouldn’t be out in a place like this…”

“Oh.” Said Yuji dumbly, realizing that she – _he_ wasn’t even dressed like he was going out for the night, wearing a demure button-down and pants. “Wait – student? Are you like, a teacher or something?”

“Or something.” He said, already striding away. “I guess I’ll see you…” his voice was soon devoured by the roar of the music and crowd, but like hell was Yuji going to let her – _him_ get away that easily. It had been years since he had last seen the bluette, and he wasn’t sure what he'd say to him when he did catch up to him. Still, he felt pulled towards her – _him, damnit! –_ like he'd never been to any man or woman, before or since. Maybe it was the liquid courage in his system, but he really, _really_ wanted to know what that pull meant.

It was hard to find him, because he seemed to blend into the glare of lights and glow of shadows like a phantom, not one amidst the mass able to sense the incongruity among their midst. Yuji ran around the dance floor, shoving and pushing some and dodging around others. He ignored the complaints and oaths, searching for a flash of glittering sky blue. Finally, he spotted him, striding purposefully towards a group of underage teens, tucked away in a corner.

He slowed down to a walk. Directly behind the younger man, he watched him move, deciding not to go closer. It just wasn’t fair, how much prettier he looked as a man than a girl. The curl of his shortened hair revealed the gentle arc of his neck. His shoulders were broader, and his chest wider, than they appeared at first glance. His arms looked so _strong,_ corded with lean muscle, neither thin nor bulky. And his tiny, tiny waist… he looked like an amalgation of masculine and feminine, and it had Yuji weak at the knees. His gaze dipped lower, to the slender legs in slacks and the curve of his-

He glanced quickly up. A girl at the gang of kids had noticed Nagisa, and quickly hid her cigarette behind her back. “Shiota-sensei!” she gasped, shocked. “Wh- how did you – why, um-”

“Good evening, Tomone.” She – _he_ said, placidly. “Listen, I came to talk about your last history project, but I understand if now isn’t the best time.”

“Yes, sir.” She mumbled, shame crossing her face, filling her brown eyes. “Sorry.”

“Oh, don’t be!” smiled Nagisa. “It was a great project- I didn’t know that hockey was invented by the tribes of Northeast India either, so that’s one new thing I learnt!” The student gaped. “I- thanks, sir.”

“You’re welcome. Go ahead and enjoy yourself with your friends, but don’t do anything you wouldn’t want to, alright?” Tomone flushed. “Remember, your classmates and I care about your safety. You mean a lot to us.”

“Yes, sir. Thank you” Nagisa smiled and wished her goodnight before leaving. Behind him, a cigarette dropped to the ground. _He still has it. That way of inspiring people, of making them know how much they’re worth to him. That girl… she could have been me._

“Oi, Nagisa, wait up!” he turned as Yuji caught up to him. “That was… really something, back there.”

“Thanks.” He smiled. “I hope she won’t come back here again- it’s not safe, and I don’t want her going the wrong way.”

“Yeah. Hey, are you planning on going somewhere now?”

“Well, believe it or not I'm not exactly a pub-crawler-” They both chuckled “-so I guess I’ll head home.”

“Um, so-” _goddamnit, just spit it out already!_ “You could come to my place for a bit?” he hoped he wasn’t acting too sleazy – while he was a reasonably decent human being, he knew that he could come off as perverted to some. “Just to talk, y’know? Catch up a bit.” For a second he almost thought Nagisa was blushing, but it was evidently just the lights from above. “I’d- I’d like that a lot, Yuji.”

And so, they walked out into the cool night together. Yuji desperately wanted to be close to him, but what to do? He could just throw an arm around his shoulders, but was that really okay? “Do you have a bike or car or something, here?” he asked, trying to distract himself. “No, my house isn’t all that far away – I just took a bus.” They ended up in the motorcycle parking, and Nagisa grinned as Yuji straightened his. “Nice bike” he said sarcastically, noting the obnoxious color and motifs. “Oh, shut up.” Grumbled Yuji, wishing he had repainted it.

Once they got on their way, Yuji thought it was a miracle he could keep his attention on the road, with how Nagisa was holding onto his waist from behind, his face brushing against his neck if they stopped too suddenly. He would have happily stayed like that forever, nerve-wracking as it was, but eventually they reached his apartment complex. It wasn’t small or cheap by any means, but neither was it the kind of place a boy of his background would usually settle for. He’d rented it by his own money, and was proud of the fact. He wasn’t used to having company over – not _friendly_ company at any rate. Sometimes he’d hosted his current boyfriend or girlfriend, in relationships that always ended badly and too quick. Sometimes he'd had one-night-stands over – but Nagisa wasn’t like that, of course! “Why are you blushing?” asked the bluette, frowning as Yuji ushered him onto a sofa, glad that he'd cleaned up that afternoon. “Oh, no reason.” He said quickly, speedwalking into the kitchen. “You hungry? I got some stuff to just warm up...” despite Nagisa telling him she – _he_ wasn’t hungry, Yuji tossed some leftover stew and rice into the microwave. When he turned to place it on the table, he saw that Nagisa had taken out two plates and chopsticks from the rack, without him noticing. “That one of the tricks you learnt in your assassination classroom?”

“Kind of.” Nagisa chuckled self-consciously. “Thanks for the meal.”

“Don’t mention it.” For a few minutes, the only sound was the food being served out and the two of them eating. “This is really good!” Nagisa moaned ( _ohmygod he just moaned_ thought Yuji), mouth full. “Did you cook this?”

“Yeah.” The flustered dark head said, blush back in place. _Only Nagisa can make chewed up food look graceful._ “It’s amazing. Speaking of food…” he looked shyly across at him “I never got to thank you. For writing about our food festival back in high school. I mean, you must have been really mad at me but still you…”

“I was never mad at you.” Said Yuji, poking a piece of fish on his plate to avoid looking up, at those beautiful blue eyes. “How could I be mad when you, like, helped me out so much? You got me to quit smoking, got me to get my life back on track- I owe you way too much to be pissed. Besides, it was a pretty funny joke, I guess.”

They smiled up at each other, but completed the rest of their meal in silence. Every now and then, Yuji would open his mouth to say something, back stop short, unsure of how to convey the emotions he was feeling, when he didn’t completely understand them himself. Sure, Nagisa was a handsome guy, but he'd been with handsome guys before, and none of them made him feel the same way he did right about now. “Hey, Nagisa?” It took Yuji himself a moment to realize that he’d spoken. “Can I ask you something?”

“I guess you just did, but yeah. Go on ahead.”

“B-Back at the mountain- you know, all that time ago? Why did you decide to tell me about the –” he stopped short of saying the word _assassination._ “I talked to Yukimura and Okuda and some others later, and they all acted like it was some big secret.”

Nagisa paused for so long that Yuji began to wonder if he'd heard him. “I guess- I didn’t want to lie to you. You were- really nice. Are. Anyway, I felt like I’d be in the wrong to hide the truth from you, somehow.” Blue eyes looked into black with a near-desperate truthfulness. “I've never told anyone except you.”

“Oh.” Whispered Yuji, unsure of himself, and of the tension crackling in the air.

“Anyway.” Nagisa added, picking up his now-empty plate. “It isn’t like we _only_ learnt assassination there- most of the time we were just ordinary students. And we had a really great teacher. I guess that is why I decided to become one myself- a teacher, I mean.”

“Yeah, you seem like you’d be a really good one. Still busy changing people’s lives.”

“I wouldn’t call it that.” He laughed. “But yeah, I try to help them anyway I can. They're good kids. They deserve some help, someone to keep them on the right path”

“Like you did for me, huh?” he grinned at how Nagisa tried to look away and moved his chair so that he sat next to him. “Hey, you don’t need to deny it- we both know it’s true. You're damn amazing, and it shows.”

“ _Amazing?”_ Nagisa repeated almost banteringly, raising his head to look at him. There was no joke in his eyes though- they searched Yuji’s own for the meaning of this strange electricity in the air. “ _Yes.”_ Whispered Yuji. He reached out and cupped the younger man’s face, the first true physical contact they’d had. “ _Really, really amazing.”_

He wasn’t sure which one of them leaned forwards first, all he knew was that their lips were pressed together, eyes fluttering shut in unison. It was over all too quickly, just a tingling, chaste rush of a few seconds before Nagisa moved back, steadying himself on his chair.

Then he was standing up, reaching Yuji in two steps, and the older man grabbed him by the forearm and pulled him into his lap before they continued. For someone so sweet, Nagisa kissed aggressively, pulling Yuji’s hair to tilt his face back, licking at his lips and teeth within moments. Yuji gladly allowed him in, a delicious shudder wracking his body as their tongues intertwined; pressing against each other like this first kiss was the last one they’d ever have. And he _wanted_ this, had wanted it for so long, longer than he had ever allowed himself to believe. A moan broke out of the other’s throat like it couldn’t be contained, and Yuji gasped at the musical sound. _Breathing_ went straight out of the window on their list of priorities, since ‘ _feeling good’_ filled the first twenty slots or so. For god knows how long they bit and lapped and moved their lips in something resembling rhythm, and Yuji’s arms ached with how hard he was hanging onto Nagisa’s thin waist and arm. He could feel Nagisa’s heart, beating through the two layers of clothing separating their chests, pulsing against his skin like it wanted him as much as he wanted to be wanted by it. Finally when the screaming of his lungs overpowered the rushing in his ears, he took hold of Nagisa’s shoulders and gently pushed his face off of his. For a long moment there was nothing but the sound of them panting like dogs in the summer, trying in vain to catch their breaths and still the heat filling every atom of their being with need.

“Uhm, Y-Yuji?” Nagisa said shakily  “You’re- you’re um, poking me.”

Yuji glanced down and flushed even redder than before, because yes, Nagisa was on his lap, and his erection was poking right into him. “Holy shit, I’m so sorry.” He groaned, humiliation replacing most of his arousal. Typical. Just typical. Of course he'd screw up his first- and probably only- chance at _anything_ with Nagisa thanks to his goddamn sex drive. “Nah, it’s fine.” The other replied after a moment of hesitation, smiling shyly. “It’s… flattering in a way, y’know?”

“Oh?” asked Yuji, emboldened, “D’you wanna keep _going,_ then, babe?”

“Oh- _OH._ I, s-see the thing is-”

“You can say no if you want.” He assured him, determinedly keeping the disappointment from his voice. If Nagisa didn’t want him, he’d be _fine_ with that. Definitely. Maybe. Fine, he'd be pissed, but he wasn’t going to-

“No, it’s not that- wait, I mean yes, I wanna, _you know,_ but the thing is… I've never actually… before.”

“You're saying that you're a virgin.” He was shocked, to be honest- how did a guy like Nagisa, cute and sweet and all that crap, _not_ get eaten alive for so long. “And- you're okay with me being your first?”

In response, he kissed him again, twisting one leg around the heftier man’s waist. Yuji groaned into it, grabbing that fricking _ass,_ that had been gnawing at him for god knows how long, kneading it roughly, dragging a gasped moan from his partner. It was just so _soft,_ and still so tight and round, and Yuji felt fucking lucky he was an ass man, with a specimen like this perched on his lap. Then Nagisa lifted himself up on his thighs before pushing down to grind against Yuji, both of them breaking the sloppy kiss to gasp for air as sheer _heavenly_ pressure hit their neglected cocks. And the kissing, oh _god_ the kissing was more sensual than any he'd ever experienced before- Nagisa nipping at his lips just hard enough, his tongue twirling with Yuji’s as though he'd spent all his life practicing for just this day. It got sloppier by the minute, but neither of them minded- hell, Yuji would _drown_ in this if he could – and despite the desperate grinding, the blood pooling in his groin was quickly demanding more stimulation, more pleasure and arousal, and _fast._

So he staggered to his feet, picking Nagisa up by his buttocks while he clung to his neck, and nearly toppled onto the sofa mere feet away, on his back with the bluette straddling his stomach, the wet spot on his pants fellable even through Yuji’s t-shirt. “Fuck, you're so _hot”_ he whined, hips jerking up of their own accord. It was incredible how far gone he was already, and Nagisa’s whining and moaning weren’t helping matters. _N-no, wait. There is no way in hell I'm going to let this end while we still have all our clothes on._ “Nagisa.” He groaned, pushing his torso partially upright. He grabbed him with both hands, slipping them underneath the bedraggled shirt. “Off. Get this _shit_ off.” The shorter man almost laughed at that, lifting his hem up tantalizingly slowly, revealing perfectly smooth, slimly muscled skin, a single crease in the middle of his abs. Yuji groaned and tore it off in one motion, biting down on the tendons of his neck and sucking till they turned mottled red. Their embrace devolved into a mock-fight of sweat and spit and racing hearts, and articles of clothing flying every which way in their desperation for each other, all sense of shame dissolving in the face of sheer overwhelming desire. Yuji felt embarrassed to discard the last of his clothing: his body seemed ungainly and ugly compared to Nagisa’s perfect proportions and lovely nimbleness. All those thoughts scattered as the latter held tight to his belly, licking a long stripe up his chest and kissing along his nipples. “You, you like this, then.” Nagisa hummed, taking one pert bud into his mouth, and rolling it gently between his teeth. He moaned again at the sensation and pulled Nagisa’s body further upwards, so that his groin was closer to Yuji’s face. “W-wait, what the hell are you doi-” He broke off with a gulp, as he saw Yuji’s rapt expression, licking his lips subconsciously at the red, weeping member before him. _Damn, of fucking course he'd have a perfect dick._ It was, not thicker, but longer than any he'd seen in his _life,_ and honestly it looked goddamned delicious. “Yuj-” he broke off, the last syllable turning into a squeal, when Yuji took a long lick of his cock, from base to tip, then swirling around the foreskin. He hummed, pulling away for a second, as though enjoying the taste, before taking the entire thing in his mouth. Nagisa almost sobbed with how hot, how wet, how _amazing_ his mouth was, then he was sucking hard, bobbing his head up and down the shaft to mimic thrusting and hollowing out his cheeks. Heat coiled in his gut as he looked up at Nagisa, admiring the ruddiness of his cheeks, the moans rolling from his throat, the way all his taut muscles had seized up in pleasure. _Wow I'm even more into him than I thought._ “I-I ” the target of his affections gasped, barely able to speak “I’m gonna-” Yuji sucked even more forcefully than before, suddenly gripped with the need to know, _right fucking now,_ what he would look like when he came. He broke off for a needy breath, but didn’t let up on the attack- jerking Nagisa’s member with one hand, while reaching between his sweat-slicked thighs to fondle his balls – for the few seconds it took him to gulp in air and return to his post. Nagisa’s features bunched up in ecstasy, and he thrusted into Yuji’s welcoming mouth- once, twice, thrice – and came, deep within the confines of his hot throat.

“Holy crap.” He groaned, flopping down, drive evidently exhausted, fully on top of Yuji and too fucked out to care. Yuji grinned, cum staining his mouth and dripping down his chin, and pulled him into a kiss, forcing him to taste the remains of his cum from his mouth. He began grinding against him again, this time with more purpose, his orgasm bearing down upon him and making him see stars, as he blew his load against Nagisa’s stomach.

It was a long time till either of them spoke, or wanted to- Nagisa was cuddled against his soft body, head pillowed on his chest, and seemed prepared to sleep like that. “hey, man?” Yuji murmured into his hair. “I like you, y’know.”

“I know.” Promised Nagisa. “I… really like you too. And um…”*

“Yeah?”

“I'm glad we got to do this. Thank you.”

“For the last time” he laughed. “I should be thanking you. Now go to sleep.”

“We’re absolutely filthy, Yuji.”

“I don’t give a damn, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> *'Damn I wish I'd paid more attention to prof. Bitch.' Nagisa thought.


End file.
